


Volume Two: Return to Seireitei, Mysterious Shinigami!

by MorganFaire



Series: The Mysterious Shinigami [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Diverges from canon, F/M, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganFaire/pseuds/MorganFaire
Summary: Interesting things always seem to happen when there's a Kurosaki in Seireitei, and now there's four of them!A sequel/direct continuation of 'Return To Seireitei, Mysterious Shinigami!' [RTSMS]*It's therefore suggested that you read Part One first. Please and thank-you?***As the tags suggest, the following story includes major divergence from the established universe, and I decided to split the story into two volumes for this reason!**
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Mysterious Shinigami [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997437
Kudos: 6





	1. Celebrations in Seireitei!

**Author's Note:**

> As before, the text will include words and phrases written in romaji (Japanese in latin letters). Please refer to the end notes for translations/transliterations/explanations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Kurosaki family, plus Orihime and Fujimori Michiko are the special guests at a feast, and Commander Kyouraku has some surprises in store.  
> Elsewhere, a discovery is made.

**Seireitei**

**04/28 (Friday)**

Captain Commander Kyouraku Shunsui stands before the large gates of the central Senkaimon with Lieutenant Ise Nanao standing just a few steps behind him. As the doorway begins to open, the Kidou Officers are quick to trail off the names of the arriving parties.

“Senkaimon opening from the Dangai! Confirming shinigami and human reiatsu signatures: Substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo! Former Captain, Shiba Isshin! Fujimori Michiko! One unknown shinigami! Human Inoue Orihime, and one unknown human!” 

“Commander Kyouraku-sama, what are your orders?”

“Let them in, let them in!” The Senkaimon swings open and at first it seems that only four figures emerge, but as the doors close behind them, it is clear that the two humans were carried through. “Welcome, Kurosaki Family!”

“Woah! This is seriously cool!”

“And you must be Karin! Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain Commander. We’ve all been very curious to meet you!” In a matter of moments, the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen appear behind the Commander. There’s a variety of expressions, including the grinning faces of Renji, Rukia, Captain Zaraki and Ikkaku. “Mikko-chan, thanks for getting them here safely. How about some introductions for our newest substitute?”

“Soi-fon, Second Division Captain. This big oaf is Lieutenant Oomaeda.”

“You can call me Rose; it’s a lot easier than my full name. This young man is Kira Izuru, my Lieutenant for the Third Division.”

“Kotetsu Isane, Fourth Division Captain. This is my sister and Lieutenant, Kiyone.”

“Hirako Shinji, Fifth Division. This here’s my Lieutenant Hinamori Momo.”

“Kuchiki Byakuya. Captain of the Sixth Division and head of the Kuchiki Noble house. Abarai Renji is my Lieutenant.”

“Iba Tetsuzaemon, Seventh Division. Iemura Yasochika is my Lieutenant.”

“Yadoumaru Lisa, Eighth Division Captain.”

“Muguruma Kensei, Ninth Division Captain. These two are Hisagi Shuuhei and Kuna Mashiro, who act as my Lieutenants.”

“Hitsugaya Toushirou and Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, Tenth Division. Glad you survived your training, Karin.”

“Zaraki Kenpachi, Eleventh Division. Madarame Ikkaku is my second.”

“I’m Akon, Lieutenant for the Twelfth Division.”

“Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant for the Thirteenth Division. It’s good to see you all again.”

Karin looks at all the shinigami in front of her, eyes widening with bewilderment. “ _ **Y**_ _**oroshiku onegaishimasu** _ , ” she says with a bow.

Kyouraku laughs. "That's enough formalities for now, so let the celebrations begin!"

* * *

Fourteen large tables - one for each division plus one for the visiting group - had been arranged in a central area of Seireitei beneath the headquarters of the First Division. Food and drinks flow freely, and spirits are generally high. Rukia is the first to sit with the honoured guests, closely followed by Renji who slaps Ichigo on the back as he sits down between him and Rukia. “Ichigo! We can’t keep you away for more than a few months it seems.”

Ichigo reciprocates the back-slap by hitting Renji across the top of the head. “At least this time I’m not saving all your butts!”

"HA! Nice try, Ichigo, but it's been three years since you last played at being the hero!" Renji retorts.

Rukia looks across the table towards where Orihime sits with Yuzu and Karin on either side of her. “It’s nice that Inoue came to keep little Yuzu-chan company.”

Ichigo thinks to correct her, but simply nods instead. “Yeah. She’s great,” he adds.

Kyouraku rises from his place at the Captain's dais and draws everyone's attention with a clap of his hands. “If I could have your attention for a few moments, please! The last few years have been rather tumultuous, and I hope I’m not speaking too soon when I say that I hope this current state of peace will extend far into the future. We've lost many friends along the way, but we've also gained some new ones! Yama-jii never would’ve admitted to this so openly, but if it wasn’t for our young substitute, we would’ve lost many more. Ichigo-kun, please step forward," he says with a beckoning hand gesture. When Ichigo stands at the base of the dais, he continues. "It occurred to me recently that you've never been formally recognised for the truly great shinigami you’ve become. For that I apologise, and I would like to present you with something. Mikko-chan, please go ahead.”

Michiko appears behind Ichigo, fastening a haori around his shoulders before disappearing once more. The haori is the same white as those worn by the Gotei Captains, but without the small diamond pattern along the bottom. The sleeveless haori sports the same emblem as his substitute badge on the back.

“Thanks Mikko. Now, it isn’t a captain’s haori, but I hope it’ll do something to show you how grateful we truly are. I think it looks quite good!” with another hand gesture, he dismisses Ichigo back to the guest table. A scattering of applause rises from around several of the tables. “Next order of business: Karin-chan.” 

She feels the eyes of the gathered shinigami shift in her direction as she stands up. As Ichigo walks back to his place, he smiles and places a hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards the dais. "Don't worry," he whispers.

“I’m sure you’ve seen the badge your brother carries around, yes? Well," he pauses to retrieve a small object from inside his haori and offers it to Karin. "This is yours. Mikko-chan did something a bit special for it, you see? It looks a bit more like the insignia bands our Lieutenants wear. And here’s the really special thing: when you go back to your human body, this insignia will also shift to that form. Meaning that when you come across a hollow, all you have to do is tap your fingers onto the badge. On top of that, it’ll only ever be visible to us shinigami, and some rather special humans. Now, in the best possible way, I hope that we don’t have to rely on you like we have your brother! Go sit!” 

"T-thank-you," she manages to say before walking back towards her family on shaky legs.

A small spattering of conversation builds before Kyouraku draws everyone's attention once more. “Don’t worry everyone, I’m almost done! We have one last thing to do. Last month, I gave our recently rediscovered friend Fujimori Michiko instructions to form a special task force of Kidou practitioners in order to finally repair the barrier that surrounds us here in Seireitei. I’ve received many positive accolades from various Captains and Lieutenants, and after many hours with the lawmakers…it was decided that from today, there will be a new Fourteenth Division. Fujimori Michiko, please accept your Captain’s Haori and usher in a new chapter. For Seireitei’s Gotei Fourteen!” 

As she rises from her place next to Isshin at the head of the guest table, Michiko feels much the same way as Karin had when she was called to the dais. Somehow, this was worse than when she had been presented to the Captain’s Assembly for her trial over one hundred years ago. Focusing her gaze on her old friend and Captain, she recalls the confidence with which she had walked through the large doors of the conference chamber all those years ago, and strides forth.

She drowns out the uproar of applause and the echoing cheers as she accepts the haori from Kyouraku's outstretched hands. Similar to the one that she had fastened around Ichigo’s neck, her Captain’s haori is sleeveless. On the back, the new division number had been placed inside the rhombus of the Gotei, but with the addition of the Kidou Corps emblem, which resembles a circle with three spokes extending outwards.

Instead of returning to the guest table, Kyouraku motions for her to sit on the fourteenth cushion that had, at some point, been placed on the dais behind him. 

* * *

The celebrations continue for many more hours and long past nightfall. At the table for the Eleventh Division, Ichigo was being goaded by Zaraki Kenpachi and Madarame Ikkaku for an apparently ‘long overdue’ rematch. "C'mon Ichigo! Don't tell me you've gone soft," says Zaraki, levelling his zanpakutou at Ichigo's heart.

"As if!" Ichigo scoffs, swatting away Zaraki's blade.

"There's nothing uglier than empty words and idle threats, Kurosaki Ichigo," comments Yumichika.

"You know what? Fine! Tomorrow morning, Kenpachi. Name the place and we'll finally have this 'rematch' I somehow owe you."

  
Back between the guest table and the Captain's dais, Karin is approached by some of the female shinigami. "You don't really look like your brother," Hinamori comments. "You're short, and a lot less scary-looking!" She adds at a whisper.

"Short?! I reckon you two are the same height!" Matsumoto says, pressing their foreheads together. "Told you so!"

"Rangiku-san please let go! I'm getting a headache~," mumbles Hinamori. When Matsumoto release her grip on the backs of their heads, she sighs. "Besides, I was only saying that Karin-san is shorter than Ichigo-san," she adds, rubbing her temples.

"But this is much more fun! Who else is there?" she asks, her speech slurring slightly. "Ah, Kiyone-san! We're playing a game~, you wanna come join?"

At the end of Matsumoto's little game, it was Kotetsu Kiyone who had reluctantly accepted the title of Shortest Female Shinigami.

Up on the Captain’s dais, Michiko had been briefly introduced to some of the other Captains, including the visoreds who had all quietly acknowledged being present at her trial. Yadoumaru Lisa had picked up on her hesitation to wear her haori and pulled her to one side. "Wearing a haori...It was weird for me too, Fujimori-chan. Hell, it's _still_ weird. You've more than earned it, so why do you hesitate?"

"Have I truly earned it though, Yadoumaru-san? When there are so many here who don't know who I am and what I did--"

"Listen to me, Fujimori-chan. None of that matters any more! We've got four Captains with hollow masks, not to mention freaky Kurotsuchi who came straight from the Maggot's Nest! All I'm trying to say is, our pasts don't define us. Things have changed for the better, and I think you'd struggle to find anyone here who'd think any less of you," she takes the haori from Michiko and coaxes her into it. "It suits you," she adds with a wink.

* * *

After extracting himself from the conversations of the Eleventh Division, Ichigo takes hold of Orihime’s hand and they walk away from the festivities for a while. “Michiko kinda beat me to it earlier, but you do look absolutely stunning in that kimono, Orihime," he runs his hand through his hair. "At some point, I'd like to properly compliment you for the clothes you wore to the spirit palace, so if you did keep them…” Colour rushes to his face at the sight of her smile.

“I did," she says, feeling her own cheeks redden. "I had the strangest feeling that even if I did try and get rid of them, they would just keep coming back like a curse!”

“Well, it was Urahara who made them,” Ichigo comments, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughs nervously before fixing her gaze on the ground in front of her feet.

“Something wrong?”

“No, not wrong as such. Uhm, I know we agreed not to rush, but...” Not knowing how to finish her thought, she lets in hang unfinished in the air.

He breathes a small sigh of relief and squeezes her fingers. “It’s been difficult for you too?”

She nods. “I didn’t want to say anything in case you weren’t struggling.”

They slow to a stop and Ichigo moves to stand in front of her. “Well, that stops now. Orihime, if you ever have something you need to say, I want you to say it. And I’ll do the same. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I have just one thing on my mind right now—I want to spend every day loving you.” They embrace and linger in the comfort of each other’s arms. Fireworks are being set off from somewhere nearby, so they settle down to watch them from the grassy bank they had paused on. 

* * *

Over in Rukia’s office, Renji paces outside the washroom door desperately trying to keep down the sickness that was rising in his stomach. He speaks when there's a brief pause in the noises coming from behind the door. “Rukia, I can bring Captain Kotetsu—”

“No! Find Fujimori…Captain Fujimori. She helped earlier. Or Inoue, maybe…”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Hang in there, Rukia.”

He doesn’t pause to search for reiatsu — with so many significant reiatsu signatures clumped together, it would be almost impossible for him to identify either of the women he was looking for. Arriving back near the guest table at the celebration, he begins scanning the crowds.

“Something wrong, spiky?” Asks a voice from behind him.

Renji spins around looking for where the unfamiliar voice came from. Finally spotting Karin, he crouches down next to her. “Ah, little Kurosaki! Have you seen Captain Fujimori or Inoue-chan anywhere?”

Karin nods slowly as she recalls when she had last seen them. “Fujimori-san left a few minutes ago with one of the other Captains - the one with the scarf? As for Orihime-chan, she left with Ichi-nii a little while ago now.”

His eyebrows furrow. “A captain with a scarf? Wait, do you mean Captain Kuchiki?”

“Oh yeah! I remember now. Hey, aren’t you his Lieutenant?”

“Sorry, but I need to find your brother,” he says before quickly flashing away.

* * *

Renji doesn’t remember the last time he'd done so many consecutive flash steps. By the time he spots Ichigo, he is completely out of breath. “Oi, Ichigo!”

“Quiet!” He responds, pointing down at a sleeping Orihime against his chest.

“Oh. Sorry," he whispers, moving towards them. "So, you finally took my advice?"

Ichigo sighs. "Did you need something, Renji?"

"Uh, I was kinda hoping Inoue-chan could help. Rukia’s been real sick most of the week, but she won't go to Captain Kotetsu. You know I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t desperate, Ichigo!”

Orihime yawns as she wakes up. “Kuchiki-san’s sick?”

“Okay Renji. Looks like we’re coming ‘cos I know for a fact that Orihime won’t sleep until she’s done everything she can to help Rukia," he stands up and helps Orihime onto his back before turning back to Renji. "Lead the way.”

Renji thanks them both with a nod before taking off at a run in the direction of Division Thirteen. As luck would have it, they were already nearby. Arriving back in the administration offices, Renji guides them both to Rukia's office and knocks on the washroom door. “Rukia, you okay in there? I brought Inoue-chan, and Ichigo’s here too,” he explains.

Orihime moves to stand next to Renji and puts her head to the door. “Kuchiki-san, do you want me to send **_Souten Kisshun_ ** in?”

“You can come in, Inoue," she says from behind the door. "Ichigo, please keep Renji away for a bit.”

“Ha?! Rukia—”

“C’mon, Renji. Let’s go outside.” He doesn’t give Renji any time to refuse as he grips his shoulder and uses shunpo to take them outside.

“Damn you Ichigo! What’re you playing at!?”

“Calm down Renji! Maybe you’ve forgotten, but women have to deal with all kinds of things that we don’t! I know you’re feeling useless right now so if you need to do something, draw Zabimaru!”

He raises his hands. “No. No, I’m good. Jeez. You’re right, I guess I did forget," he says, falling back onto the grass. After a moment he props himself up with an elbow to look at Ichigo. "What you said before, about feeling useless?”

Sitting next to Renji, he huffs a sigh. “When Toushirou was training Karin, I felt completely useless. Everything was happening so quickly, and I ended up sparring with Michiko. Getting my butt handed to me really snapped me out of that mood.”

“Jeez. She must be seriously strong.”

“Honestly? The only person I could compare her to would be Old Man Yamamoto, and that’s not even an exaggeration. I used everything against her; _Getsuga Tenshou_ , _Getsuga Jyuujishou_ , _Tensa Zangetsu_. She just stood there and swatted it all away like flies. Without even holding her zanpakutou, Renji!”

A short while later, the blonde pixie Shun’o flies out of the room and lands on Renji’s knee. "Yo, Abarai-kun!"

"What the heck?!" Renji exclaims.

"Ahh, we've not met? I'm Shun'o, one part of _**Souten Kisshun**_! Kuchiki-san's ready to see you," he explains before flying away.

Ichigo hits him on the shoulders as he goes to stand up. Renji stumbles and flips the bird back to Ichigo before heading inside. Though he rushes to reach the washroom door, he hesitates before knocking. “Rukia, can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you feeling better now?” He asks as he moves into the small space. He wants to slap himself for asking such a stupid question.

Her pale face softens. “Yes and no. Renji, sit with me?"

It's a tight squeeze, but he manages to sit between Rukia and the washroom wall. Nerves fill his stomach with nausea, and he pulls his knees to his chest.

"What Inoue found," she pauses to take a breath. "I’ll be sick for a little while longer, and then I’ll have to take a leave of absence—”

He twists his torso to grab her by the shoulders. “What are you talking about? Is it…is it like what your sister had?”

“No! Renji please don’t get upset, you massive dolt!" she says with a sigh. Taking one of his hands in hers, she moves them towards her abdomen. "Come, put your hand here.”

The crease in his forehead deepens before realisation strikes. “Really?!”

“Yes, really.”

“I never even considered…I mean, it's been a busy month.”

“I was there too,” she reminds him, feeling colour rushing to her face.

“I can’t believe it! A little Renji, or an even smaller Rukia!”

“You’re lucky I love you, Abarai Renji.”

“Oh I know. I’m the luckiest man in all the worlds! I love you too, _Kuchiki_ Rukia," his smile drops into a frown. "Ah, what are we gonna tell your brother?”

“It’s like what Captain Fujimori said last month. We’re married now, and with Nii-sama’s blessing," she says, a thoughtful expression entering her face.

“I’ve hardly seen him since she first reappeared. That isn't a conversation I’m looking forward to!”

Rukia sits up straighter and turns to Renji. “Actually, now that I think about it…before she left for the human world earlier, Fujimori-sama helped me feel a little better with some kaidou so that I could rest. So it’s possible that she knew before we did.”

“On top of that, when she found me earlier she made a point of saying that your ‘ailment’ wasn’t contagious! She definitely knew, so why didn’t she say anything?”

“Her social skills…aren’t the best.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“Hey, Rukia, Renji?" Calls a voice from the other side of the door. "It got really cold out there so we’re coming in,” Ichigo explains.

The bathroom door slides open and the couple walks out holding hands. Rukia looks between their two friends, at a complete loss for what to say. “Ichigo,” she begins.

He nods knowingly. “Yep, I guessed as much. I’m stoked for you guys! You sure didn’t wait around for very long though, did ya?”

“Shut it Ichigo! What do you know about it anyway?!”

“Well, I finally admitted to some feelings of my own," he says, reaching for Orihime's hand. "Anyway, Rukia looks about ready to collapse, so I think we’ll head back to the party. We’ll keep it to ourselves, 'cos I’m sure Byakuya'll want to hear it from you. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure. Thanks.”

The two couples exchange farewells and congratulatory remarks before departing from Rukia's office. Instead of using shunpo to get back to the celebrations quicker, Ichigo and Orihime take a walk through the mostly deserted streets of Seireitei. Noticing a shiver run through her body, Ichigo wraps his haori around her shoulders. “Orihime. We agreed to always say what we’re thinking, right?”

She pulls the haori tighter around her neck and nods. “I guess I’m still trying to figure out what I’m thinking, though.”

“We’ll sort through it together. Just let those jumbled thoughts fall out of your brain.”

“I’m so happy for them, but underneath all of that happiness is something else…it feels like jealousy, but I’m not jealous of their relationship. It’s more like how I felt after Onii-chan died; seeing everyone with their families, and I was all alone. I really don’t want to be jealous of them!”

“I don’t think you’re jealous. That feeling’s deep in your gut, right? Like, the happiness you feel is being weighed down. I always felt something similar after Mum died, seeing other kids clinging to their mums. I think it’s more like…longing, wanting to experience the same thing. We just need to wait a little longer.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Orihime.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangiku and Orihime wake up somewhere they shouldn't,   
> Captain Fujimori explains the past of the previous Fourth Division Captain to Ichigo and Orihime ahead of the rematch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally a heck of a lot longer, so I had to rework some things to break it down into smaller sections!

**Seireitei**

**The next day (Saturday)**

At the conclusion of the festivities the previous night, the visiting Kurosaki family had all been offered cots in the barracks of Captain Hitsugaya’s Tenth Division. The young twins had fallen asleep quickly on cots side by side, and even managed to stay asleep through the risings of the female shinigami around them. Orihime’s cot is just across the walkway from them, but it lays empty and unused, with only a small tote bag placed at the foot of it to indicate it had been reserved for one of the guests. 

After being dragged away by an intoxicated Rangiku for a ‘girl’s only chat’, mainly concerning Orihime’s relationship with Ichigo and what she thought of the new Captain, they had both fallen asleep in her room. At least, Orihime had assumed it was Rangiku’s room.

Hitsugaya Toushirou almost trips over an empty bottle of sake as he walks into the room, shrugging into his haori as he does so. Knowing full well the bottle hadn’t been there the night before, there was only one explanation. 

“Oi, Matsumoto!”

His lieutenant bolts upright from where she was sleeping on the sofa and rests her head on the top of the back cushions to gaze sleepily at the aggravated figure behind her.

“Captain, why are you in my room~?”

“This isn’t your room!” He yelled, not caring for the hangover she had likely given herself, before noticing the second person on the sofa. “And Inoue’s here too?! Jeez.” Pivoting on his heels, he leaves the room and slams the door behind him.

Orihime pushes herself up onto her forearms and yawns. “Was that Hitsugaya-kun? Does he always come into your room?”

“Nope, but it seems this is the office. Oops!”

“ _Oops_?! Rangiku-san~!”

“It’s fine!” She takes a moment to rub the sides of her forehead. “Listen, Orihime, I don’t quite remember what I was saying last night, but I hope it made at least some sense?”

“Mostly. I mean, it took me over an hour to convince you that me and Ichigo have only kissed so far, and you kinda fell asleep after that.”

“I believe you. What I can’t believe is that Ichigo has managed to control himself! Has he at least complimented you on this kimono?”

With heat rising to her face, she can only nod.

“So he’s not completely clueless. Oh, look at you! Orihime, you are beautiful and Ichigo has finally realised it! So now you need to own it. Make him regret waiting so long, and for keeping you waiting so long too. I waited too long, and I missed my chance…”

Orihime reaches tentatively to comfort the older woman, “Rangiku-san.”

“I’m fine! Really, Orihime. You should go find that man of yours.”

* * *

Orihime finds Ichigo in the courtyard doing some early morning exercise drills with a few of the other Division members. The top half of his shihakushou had already been discarded on the ground, so she kneels to pick it up before it gets even dirtier. Just as she goes to stand up, someone appears silently just behind her.

“Oh man, does he ever rest?” 

Orihime loses her balance and lands on her bum with a thud. “Owh!”

When she opens her eyes, she sees the rounded face of Captain Fujimori looking down at her, her purple eyebrows knitted together curiously. “What are you doing down there?” Her question sounded genuine.

“Fujimori-san, you scared me!”

“Oh. Sorry,” She bends her knees slightly and wraps her arms under Orihime’s breasts before pulling her back onto her feet. “I guess I should stop doing that, because I even scared Renji yesterday!”

“Yesterday?”

She briefly explains the encounter she had had with the lieutenant of Division Six the day before. “Ahh, you know now right?” She asked at the end of her story.

“Fujimori-san, you knew but you didn’t tell her?! Why?”

“Well, it’s not like I did it intentionally! I don’t have much tact when it comes to, uh, _delicate_ topics. Like when I had to tell Ichigo about Karin’s situation. I thought perhaps she would go to the Fourth Division and find out there.”

“When Abarai-kun found us last night, he explained that she only wanted to see you or me. When Shun’o told me why she was suddenly so sick, I couldn’t believe it!”

“Shun’o?”

She gestures to the hairpins affixed to the collar of her kimono, “Shun’o-kun and Ayame-chan form Souten Kisshun, my rejection shield. Ayame-chan doesn’t talk much, so it’s mainly Shun’o-kun who’ll talk to me and anyone else.”

Michiko stares intently at the two small pins for a while, noticing a slight glint move across them even though the sun was currently out of sight. The clinking of swords from the courtyard area behind them comes to an end, and she glances up to see Ichigo jogging towards them. “So you finally noticed us, Ichigo,” she shouted towards him and quickly ran her eyes over the defined muscles of his arms and torso, as well as the layer of sweat covering them.

Orihime wordlessly hands him the garment he had discarded, and he takes a moment to catch his breath, using the kosode to wipe the sweat from his brow. 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m fighting Kenpachi later this morning, so I needed to get warmed up.”

“Well, that could be an interesting show! I’ve not officially met him yet, but if he’s truly the Kenpachi, he must be strong.”

“Fujimori-san, What do you mean by _the_ Kenpachi?” Orihime asked.

“Has no one told you? Kenpachi is the name given to the strongest shinigami, and only one can truly hold the title.”

“So, what, Kenpachi isn’t his real name?”

“It is the name he gave himself before he earned it. The previous Kenpachi - the one to _truly_ use that name - we all knew her as Unohana Retsu. The oldest shinigami in Seireitei, Unohana-san was one of the original Captains when the Gotei was first formed. I only know the story from Kyouraku after he got particularly drunk one night. That was many years ago, and I never discovered when she retired and changed her name.”

“That’s ridiculous! The Captain of the Fourth Division was the original Kenpachi?! I mean, she was kinda scary, but it’s hard to think of her killing anyone.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but she likely killed thousands of souls, including any challengers for her title. Remember I said that there can only ever be one Kenpachi?”

Her words and the implications behind them hang in the air whilst Ichigo and Orihime sort through all of what she had just told them, as well as what they knew before.

Some time passes before Orihime’s eyes refocus on Michiko. “So, does that mean that Zaraki-san killed Captain Unohana?”

“During the invasion,” she began with a sad nod. “Apparently, he emerged from that chamber with the name of his zanpakutou, and its shikai release command. Inoue, you likely know already that he will not hold back like I did, so you will want to be close by. I will try to be there too. Now if you would please excuse me, I need to find my students!”

“ _Students_?”

“I think she meant the shinigami that are helping her repair the barrier. Kyouraku-sama mentioned it before she got her Captain’s haori.”

“Oh, yeah. So, are you coming with me?”

“Of course.”


	3. Kurosaki Ichigo VS Zaraki Kenpachi...AGAIN?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ichigo arrive at Division Eleven for a 'rematch' for Captain Zaraki.   
> The new Captain, Fujimori Michiko, has some advice for father-to-be Renji.

Captain Zaraki Kenpachi paces the area outside of Division Eleven’s training rooms, dragging the tip of his sword along the ground. He is about to ask Ikkaku, who sits on the deck nearby, to fetch his opponent when he appears with one arm wrapped around Orihime’s waist.

The surface of the scar across his face folds in on itself when he grins. “Thought you might’ve turned tail and gone home!”

“As if!” Ichigo scoffed.

“You know I hate beating people who know they’re gonna lose!” He points the tip of his blade towards Orihime as if to prove his own point.

“Do you wanna keep talking smack, or are you gonna come at me with those skills you got from killing Captain Unohana?!”

Zaraki laughs manically, and the two men begin circling each other, looking for weaknesses and openings as the long awaited rematch begins. A crowd quickly forms.

Orihime stands still in almost the exact place she had been when she and Ichigo had arrived, probably aware that she should move, but finding herself stuck all the same. A large hand lands gently on her shoulder and drags her from her thoughts.

“Over here, Inoue-chan,'' coaxed Lieutenant Madarame, slowly moving them both to where he had been sitting previously. He leans against a support column and nods towards the two shinigami. “You know neither of these meatheads can control their reiatsu. And if they get real hurt, I can shunpo you right over to ‘em!”

“Thank you, Ikkaku-san.”

Ikkaku watches as Orihime’s attention goes back to the fight, but the two men hadn’t even started hitting each other yet; they were still circling like two territorial beasts, sizing the other up. But apart from that, something feels different about her. He can’t quite figure it out, but she looks more confident, more sure of herself than she ever was before, not even a month ago at the big wedding where she had been too embarrassed to cry in front of Ichigo.

The silence was killing him. “Is it true then?”

“Hm?”

“Captain Fujimori. She really beat Ichigo’s bankai without breaking a sweat?”

“Yeah, that’s true. Ichigo didn’t hold back, and he couldn’t even scratch her. Fujimori-san is pretty incredible.”

“She must be. She didn’t even take a Captain’s exam.”

“She didn’t need to,” said a new voice from the shadows behind Ikkaku. “Apparently, she took her exam almost as soon as she graduated.” The shinigami with sleek black hair, one side braided in front of his ear, moved from the shadows as he explained.

“Where’d you come from Yumichika?!” Ikkaku exclaimed. “You know what, I don’t care. You said Captain Fujimori took her exam all those years ago?”

“Yeah. Ukitake-san pushed her to take it as a precaution. Rather ugly, if you ask me.”

“So not only was she tagged to be the next Chief of the Kidou Corps, but she would’ve taken over the Thirteenth Division if Ukitake had died back then?!”

“It’s as pretty boy said; it was just a precaution!”

Ikkaku and Yumichika both jump back in surprise at the sudden appearance of the female shinigami, and Orihime yelps similarly to how she had just a short time earlier.

She contains a laugh before examining the two men more closely. “Let’s see, Lieutenant Madarame Ikkaku is baldy, and that means pretty boy over here is Ayasegawa Yumichika, Third Seat Officer. Nice to meet you both.” 

“Fujimori-san, you said you would stop scaring people with your shunpo!”

“Oh I know, but I couldn’t resist!”

“Captain Fujimori, where’s your haori?” Asked Ikkaku, still reeling from how much her appearance had startled him.

“Ah shoot! Guess I left it somewhere,” Michiko said with a shrug, knowing exactly where she had left it. She gestures at Zaraki with a nod of her head. “That’s your Captain?”

“Sure is! You might have to wait a while if you want a proper introduction though.”

“Seems so.” 

As Michiko turns to watch the battle more intently, Orihime, Ikkaku and Yumichika are left to wonder why the newly appointed Captain is taking such interest.

The dragon spirit of her zanpakutou, Seiryuu, brushes against her mind, and she turns her thoughts towards her as she speaks.

_ Mikko. Does something concern you? _

“Zaraki Kenpachi. Do you feel anything from him?”

_ He has been a Captain for a long time, but as strong as he is, he is still not working together with his Nozarashi. _

“Weather beaten. How apt.”

_ Zabimaru approaches. _

“What of Sode no Shirayuki?”

_ Still confined to the little noble’s rooms. _

“Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, Inoue-chan. Is that Captain Fujimori?”

“Apparently she forgot her haori somewhere,” answered Ikkaku in a disbelieving tone.

“Abarai-kun! Are you here to watch the fight?”

“Not really, I was hoping to speak to Fujimori-sama.”

She sees the lines of concern between his eyebrows and offers a smile. “Fujimori-san’s watching the fight so closely she probably can’t hear you.”

“Right. So, how long have they been fighting for?”

“Hard to say, but it’ll probably be a while longer. What’s up with you anyway?”

“Ah, not much. Captain Kuchiki keeps disappearing, and Ichigo’s little sister said she saw him walk off—” He cuts his explanation short when Orihime’s hands fly up to her mouth.

“Oh, shoot! I completely forgot about Karin and Yuzu last night! Rangiku-san dragged me off so we could talk, and we both fell asleep in what I  _ thought _ were her rooms, but when Hitsugaya-kun walked in…apparently it was the office.”

“Were you supposed to baby-sit them or something?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s just that the main reason I came was to keep Yuzu-chan company, because she would’ve been the only human otherwise. I know Ichigo and Karin-chan are still technically human, but I didn’t want her to feel alone up here.”

“Don’t worry about the Kurosaki girls, Inoue. Yuzu is still asleep.”

“Fujimori-san! You were totally spaced out!”

“Was I?” She tries to look bashful as she runs her fingers through her hair. “Ah, Renji. Did you want to speak with me?”

“If you can spare a moment, yes.”

“I know I’m a Captain now but please lay off on all this polite talk! It’s taken me all month to convince my task-force to drop the ‘-sama’ from my name, and it’s much too tiring. Come on then, I’m guessing this is more of a private conversation, hm?”

* * *

Michiko and Renji walk in complete silence as they make their way through the still growing crowd of onlookers gathering at the entrance to the Eleventh Division’s Compound. Without her haori to distinguish her, many of the shinigami simply didn’t recognise her, and she prefers it that way. At least for a while longer, she tells herself. Renji’s bright red hair, however, is very distinguishable, and the crowds part for him. 

She leads him to a secluded alleyway and leans against the cool stone, gesturing for him to do the same and glances at him from the corner of her eye, curious about the situation that had unfolded during her absence last night. “So. You look less worried about Rukia today. Is she feeling any better?”

“Uh, not really.” His cheeks flushed when he asked, “Did you know?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. I had a suspicion, and Ryuuko helped me confirm it when I performed a little kaidou to help her rest.”

“Right…”

“You are now wondering why I did not say anything. Well, I’m basically a stranger to everyone here except our dear Commander, right?” It was a rhetorical question, and she pushes on after he nods. “Aside from that, my communication for the last century was entirely with Ryuuko! I guess I’m a little rusty. Inoue confirmed it for you?”

“Yeah. You should know that we don’t blame you for keeping it to yourself. I mean, your reasons are basically what we thought they’d be, and we’re glad that the news came from a friend. However,…” A lump forms in his throat and ends his line of thought. 

“You have not told your Captain,” she guessed.

“No. Rukia said we shouldn’t worry about it, but this is all moving so quickly!”

“Renji.” She angled her body to face him before she continued. “The very nature of love is quick and fleeting. Even for us shinigami, or perhaps even more so. We know that we will most likely spend many lifetimes together with our chosen companions, but we also know far too well how easy it is to experience loss. It makes us less willing to open our hearts, but when those hearts finally open…well, it’s only natural that things would progress rather rapidly!”

“Captain,” he considers asking her how she knows so much, but changes his mind quickly with a shake of his head, “Thank-you.”

She suppresses a slight smile before turning serious. “Do not mention it. I’m serious. I cannot have the whole of Seireitei thinking that I am some kind of love guru! I will say one last thing. When you do approach him, do it together, and do not show any hint of fear, embarrassment, or shame. Do not delay much longer. I guess that was two things, wasn’t it? If you are going straight to Rukia, please let her know that I will be waiting to restart our training as soon as her sickness fades!”

* * *


	4. The Rage of a Zanpakutou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the battle between Ichigo and Kenpachi comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : some nudity and injuries.

Shinigami perch on walls and low hanging rooftops to observe the battle happening above the inner courtyard of Division Eleven’s compound. At some point, the fighting pair had left the solid and blood-spattered ground below them in favour of using spirit particle techniques to stay in the air, and the spectacle of it all was drawing shinigami from all over Seireitei. The reason why the two were fighting no longer mattered to those watching, and from the grins on the faces of the two combatants, it no longer seemed to matter to them either.

No more than five minutes after leaving the courtyard to talk to Renji, Michiko reappeared much in the same place as she had been before. The conversation between the two shinigami and the human woman had ended in favour of watching the battle raging on above them. With their heads tilted towards the sky, they hadn’t noticed her presence behind them.

“Ooh, they’re both bleeding! So, who struck first?”

_ Mikko! _

The intrusion in her mind was as sudden as it was urgent. Something was wrong.

Orihime’s hand flies to her chest, as if she was trying to stop her heart from bursting out as she whirls around, “Fujimori-san, you did it again!”

“Captain landed the first blow, but Ichigo hit straight back. They’ve been slicing each other up pretty good for the last few minutes!” said Ikkaku without turning away from the fight.

Michiko hadn’t really heard any of what they had said, her mind filled with anger and rage, the feral instinct of a zanpakutou fed up of being ignored. It would all be over soon, and it seemed that it was once again down to her to protect the masses.

_ You ain’t alone. Use the girl, Mikko! _

There was no time to think of the consequences. 

“Orihime, protect the crowd!” as the final word leaves her mouth, she uses shunpo to speedily prepare the area immediately around Zaraki and Ichigo. She thinks of nothing but the task in front of her.

Below her, she sees the distinct orange glow of Orihime’s protective barrier stretching across the wide entrance to the compound. Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika were busy herding as many shinigami behind it as they could, not able to offer any explanations for the situation they were preparing for. It would become clear soon enough.

_ Now, Mikko! _

“ **_Dankuuori_ ** _! _ ” 

Simultaneously, six large screens appear and join together around the battling pair, creating a barely visible cage. A fraction of a second later, Nozarashi screams and unleashes a huge burst of energy. 

“This power…”

_ Yes. It’s almost as strong as those five! _

_ We are stronger now, Mikko! We do not have to risk using our united form. _

_ One side of the cage is fracturin’! _

Michiko releases her blades from her forearms and stands in the path of the cracking  **_dankuu_ ** barrier. Her reiatsu swells to form the wings and tail that were once only usable during her bankai, the taloned tips of the dragon’s wings having just enough time to solidify before the screen shatters. It is not just the yellow reiatsu of Nozarashi that bursts through, but also Zangetsu’s dense black energy. 

Sweeping her shadowy wings high and wide, she takes it all. The sheer force of it allows for her reiatsu to swell even more and the strongest forms of her zanpakutou, Tenshi Ryuuko, appear; the large blue dragon hovering on resplendent wings over her head, and the large white tiger crouching at her side, his long tail swaying lazily side to side. They had never grown to this size before, but they take it in their stride. 

Bristling with energy and power, the two materialised spirits both leap forward as the unconscious forms of Zaraki Kenpachi and Ichigo fall from the sky. The dragon swoops to catch Ichigo, and the tiger allows Zaraki to land on his back before leaping down to the ground. 

The energy disperses around her and she stands on shaky legs, her breathing heavy and uneven with the unmistakable rattle and ache of internal damage. She dismisses the tail and wings, but wisps of her reiatsu still linger, clinging to her skin where her shihakushou had been just a few minutes previously. Finally bringing herself to the ground, she sees that Orihime has already begun healing the unconscious pair. Seiryuu and Byakko pad towards her, slowly shrinking in size before disappearing completely as they reach her outstretched palms. It was quite a spectacle for those around her; the new Captain seemingly wearing nothing but her own reiatsu as the two beasts slinked closer to her.

After noting the disappearance of the two creatures, Lieutenant Madarame moves closer to Michiko. Clearing his throat, he’s careful to avert his gaze before addressing her. “Captain Fujimori…whatever you just did, thank you.” 

She nods her head in acknowledgment but otherwise doesn’t move.

And even though he knows nothing of her and understands nothing of what she had just done, he knows her actions had single handedly protected both his Captain and one of the best fighters he’d ever fought against. With a quick glance towards the crowds that were still lingering in the gates, he figures the very least he can do is try and return the favour. With his eyes still averted from her form, he moves to stand behind her and faces the crowds with his arms folded across his chest. Yumichika joins him wordlessly, and the two act as impromptu bodyguards for Captain Fujimori Michiko.

It takes only a few moments before an Advanced Relief team, led by Captain Kotetsu Isane, arrives on the battlefield. Her sister Kiyone takes a smaller group into the crowds to look for injuries and gather information as to what happened, whilst Isane heads straight towards the temporary triage area constructed by Orihime, and the nearby Lieutenant and Officer.

Ikkaku beckons her closer with a wave. “Please treat Captain Fujimori”—he said, stepping to one side—“Inoue-chan’s handling the other two already.”

As the shinigami in front of her had stepped aside, her eyes had widened at the sight of Michiko behind them, swaying slightly on her feet and gripping the hilts of her zanpakutou as though her life depended on it. The strangest thing was that the reiatsu, moving around her body like tendrils of smoke, hadn’t alerted Isane to her presence. 

She pushes down the questions bubbling in her mind and moves towards the Captain. “Fujimori-sama, please lie down. Your shihakushou!” she hastily sheds her haori to drape over her before looking around, “can someone please fetch a robe for Captain Fujimori?”

Michiko grabs Isane's hand weakly. “Retsu, proud.” Her voice was small and barely above a whisper.

“Please don’t speak too much, Captain.”

Kiyone appears at her sister’s side carrying a  **_nagajyuban_ ** and a notepad. After handing the cotton robe to Isane, she begins reading from her notes. “Sis, there are no injuries among the crowd, and by all accounts, it was the actions of Captain Fujimori-sama and Inoue Orihime-san that prevented this.”

“Does anyone know exactly what happened here?!”

“Yes. Everyone we spoke to agreed on the following: Captain Fujimori sensed a large spike in Captain Zaraki’s reiatsu and managed to set up multiple **_dankuu_** around the fighters after asking Inoue-san to protect the crowd. The barriers apparently only worked for a short time, and Fujimori-sama did not hesitate before putting herself in the path of one that was about to shatter. When it did break, she stopped the blast from sweeping across the crowd, seemingly with nothing but her own reiatsu. Sis, who exactly is she?”

“At this point, Kiyone? I’d say that she is the saviour of all these people, and perhaps the whole of Seireitei. If only we’d had her sooner…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dankuuori - A modified kidou based on the 'splitting void' barrier technique & allows multiple barriers to be placed and activated at the same time. 'Ori' here means cage/cell/pen.  
> Nagajyuban - A 'kimono-shaped' robe that is worn beneath the kimono, usually made from cotton, its purpose is to stop sweat from getting onto the kimono!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the duel still raging on in the courtyard of Division Eleven, four figures approach the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of forewarning, this is a very dialogue heavy chapter!

In a rare display of unity and cooperation between Divisions outside of wartime measures, four captains enter the Commander’s office and stand before his desk. Shunsui dismisses his Lieutenants, Ise Nanao and Okikiba Genshirou, with a wave of his hand as he surveys the faces of the shinigami now in front of him. As four of the most expressionless individuals to ever grace the Captain’s chamber, it’s impossible for him to discern the emotions behind the two pairs of steely gray eyes of Soi Fon and Kuchiki Byakuya, the icy blue gaze of Hitsugaya Toushirou, and the golden orbs of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, but he knows it’s unlikely to be a pleasant conversation.

After standing up, he moves his gaze across the four faces once more.

“How very unusual! And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, dear Captains?”

“Fujimori Michiko.”

Perhaps he should have expected this eventuality, but the statement still rocks him. He takes a moment to close his eyes, mainly to stop them flying to one of the Captain’s in particular before fixing his gaze firmly on the young Captain of the Tenth Division.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna need a little bit more than that, Hitsugaya-kun.”

“Specifically, we are here to question her Captaincy,” clarified Soi Fon.

“I see. Well, please go ahead and ask whatever questions you all have.”

Three of the four Captains exchange glances, silently debating and deciding who would speak first before Toushirou takes a step closer to the desk separating them.

“The most pressing concern for me, at least, is why? Why an entirely new Division when Ukitake’s place still hasn’t been filled?”

“But it has been filled! Perhaps not officially, but Ukitake asked me, many years ago now, to arrange for young Rukia-chan to take that position once she is ready to do so.”

Toushirou’s eyes flit to Captain Kuchiki’s face briefly before moving back to Shunsui.

“Then why not install Fujimori as the temporary Captain of the Division until Kuchiki’s ready to take over?”

“Because I know for a fact that Mikko-chan would never accept that haori.” 

“How can you be so certain of that?” The query came from Soi Fon, her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Well, without divulging too many details of her past, there was a period of time when Mikko-chan lived at Ukitake’s family manor. He was her ‘big brother’, the main reason she became a shinigami in the first place, and she loved him deeply. For that reason, she will never wear his haori.”

“You know a lot about her,” stated Mayuri, tapping his long fingernail on his chin. “Whilst I think I can safely say that no one else in Seireitei does.”

“Is that so?”

“Kurotsuchi’s got a point,” Toushirou conceded. “Even when I was in Karakura with her, she was reluctant to share any details about herself beyond what was necessary. And since she’s come back to Seireitei, I think it’s only her taskforce members who’ve seen her.”

“The first time I saw her was when she came through the gates with the Kurosaki clan,”

“And I had the distinct  _ displeasure _ of meeting her right here in this office, mere hours after her initial trespassing of the senkaimon was reported.”

“Forgive me, Captains, but what do you think she should’ve done? Personally introduced herself to every shinigami in Seireitei?! Can any of you truthfully say that you know the names and faces of all of your fellow shinigami, especially those not in your own Divisions?”

The Captains share uncomfortable glances amongst themselves as they accept the validity of the Commander’s statements.

“Okay, you make a good point,” Toushirou said with a sigh. “So I’ll ask this instead, since I think it’s what Kurotsuchi might’ve been angling towards anyway. Who is she to you, Commander Kyouraku?”

“Well let’s see. Put simply, Mikko-chan is the daughter I never knew I wanted, and the baby sister I’ve always wanted. And if Ukitake was here, I’m sure he would say pretty much the same thing.”

“But he is not here, and so all we are left with is your assertions, Commander!”

“You’re right, Kurotsuchi, but only in that Ukitake is no longer with us. Because no matter what you think, I am not the only person in Seireitei to know Fujimori Michiko.”

Soi Fon scoffs. “Who? Who else knew her before she disappeared?”

“Well, for a start there’s Isshin. He was made Captain the same day that Mikko-chan’s transfer to the Kidou Corp was finalised, and they met that evening. That’s a funny story. Then there’s Lisa-chan and Yoruichi-san—”

“Yoruichi-sama?!”

“Oh yes! They were great playmates back in the day. Without knowing who she was, of course, Mikko-chan would chase ‘ **_nyanko_ ** ’ around the gardens of Ukitake’s estate. It was only after she graduated from the Academy that Yoruichi-san ‘revealed’ herself to Mikko-chan, and after that, she took to calling her ‘ **_Nyanko-taichou_ ** ’!”

Soi Fon takes a step back, her face flushed from her sudden outburst at Yoruichi’s apparent familiarity with Captain Fujimori, as well as the pet name Kyouraku had mentioned.

When no one else moves to speak, Shunsui continues. “Unfortunately, many of the people who knew Mikko-chan all those years ago are no longer with us, but I’m sure those who are still around would happily vouch for her.”

Toushirou shakes his head slightly. “I’ve spoken to Isshin already, but he seems reluctant to say much beyond what we’ve already been told.”

“Which isn’t much,” Soi Fon added.

Shunsui runs his fingers across the stubble on his chin. “You’ve all heard why she was away from Seireitei for all those years, have you not?”

“She told me it was for ‘solitary training’ when we left for Karakura.”

“But there’s no mention of any of this, or the location of this ‘secret training’ location she was sent to in her records!”

“There was nothing secret about it, Soi Fon-san! In fact, Yama-jii, Ukitake and I knew all about it,” he paused to retrieve a weathered scroll from the drawer in his desk before laying it in front of the Captains on the other side, “and this document goes some way to prove it.”

As the closest person to the desk, Toushirou is the first to reach for the scroll.

“Not even Mikko-chan has seen this scroll, so I’m putting a lot of trust in all of you by letting you read it. Hitsugaya-kun, perhaps you could read it aloud?”

Toushirou, who had already started reading the parchment for himself, quickly clears his throat and moves back to the start of the written document. “After careful consideration of documentation submitted by Commander-in-Chief for the Kidou Corps, Tsukabishi Tessai, and Captain Commander of the Gotei, Yamamoto ‘Genryuusai’ Shigekuni, the Chambers of the Central Forty Six this day has passed legislation permitting the creation of a fourteenth division for Seireitei’s central military force. This is under the provision that the current Third Seat Officer for the Kidou Corps, Fujimori Michiko, will lead the aforementioned Division Fourteen and in doing so bring the currently separated Kidou Corps under the mantle of The Gotei, as previously done with the Onmitsukidou under the leadership of Shihouin Yoruichi.”

“That explains why that haori has the emblem of the Kidou Corps on it,” conceded Soi Fon after an uncomfortable silence.

“This document was sealed by Yamamoto, Tsukabishi, Ukitake and Kyouraku on the day it was written one hundred and eight years ago. You all already knew she’d be sent away?”

“Kinda. Hitsugaya-kun, you’re the only one standing here to have seen Mikko-chan in combat since her return, and you admitted that she’s strong. What if I told you that she would’ve been drastically holding back in that fight?”

“I would say that’s impossible! Frankly, it seemed like she was putting no effort into that fight against Ichigo.”

“Apologies, but what does this have to do with why she was sent away?”

“My point, Kurotsuchi-san, is this. For as long as I’ve known her, Mikko-chan has always had to hold back. That’s how strong she is! When she was told by Tessai-san that she would be the next Kidou Corps Commander, she said she would need time away from Seireitei to make sure she was ready. To master all the techniques she needed in order to fill that role, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back. It would’ve been dangerous for her and every other soul in a considerable radius if she’d remained anywhere near Seireitei for that training.”

“But she was gone for more than a hundred years!”

“Indeed she was, and most of those years were her choice. It was only the last seven years that were over the time she’d asked for, and that was because no one here knew where she was. It was only Tessai-san and Ushouda-san who knew that, and we didn’t know where either of them had ended up after the hollowfication incident! As ashamed as I am to admit it, we had forgotten about her when the time came for her to come back.”

Soi Fon, who had acquired the scroll from Toushirou, pores over every inch of the writing before looking once more at the Commander.

“Surely a record of this would be in her official file,” she said in a questioning tone.

“And perhaps it was at one point, but that file was sealed some years ago now.”

“It was unsealed yesterday,” she said, visibly straightening under the scrutiny in Shunsui’s voice. “Needless to say, I thought it pertinent to examine them for myself, but they are almost empty,” she added.

“Ah. Perhaps you could refresh my memory on what her records  _ do  _ say?”

She clears her throat before recounting what she had read. “They state that she passed a Captain’s Proficiency Exam just months after graduating from the Academy, but the report of that exam is still heavily redacted. Apart from that, it’s noted that she transferred from your Division Eight to Ukitake’s Thirteenth Division after just one year, and it was less than a year after that move that she was transferred to the Kidou Corps. I can’t think of any other shinigami to make so many transfers in such a short period of time.”

Shunsui agrees with a nod. “It was highly unusual, even back then, but her main reason for moving over to Ukitake’s Division was to put her kaidou training to good use and become his ‘personal healer’. Her words, not mine.”

“Despite all of this, and regardless of the legislation brought in by Central, did it never occur to you to consult your existing captains before appointing a new one?! Least of all this  **_onna_ ** who appeared from nowhere, absconded to the real world,  _ and _ insulted me within hours of her reappearance!”

“We’re not here to listen to your personal grievances against her, Kurotsuchi!”

“I understand your concern, Kurotsuchi-san. Truly, I do. But let me ask you this in return. Did Yama-jii consult any of us before reappointing the Vizard into their previous positions of captaincy? Because he certainly never came to me!”

“That she sat a Captaincy exam and passed would indicate that she has the ability to lead a Division, does it not?”

“All it indicates is that she somehow obtained bankai, Captain Kuchiki!” Soi Fon exclaimed, whirling to face the Captain who had been silent until now.

Toushirou and Mayuri follow suit, and are perhaps about to question Byakuya’s lack of comment in the meeting thus far when Lieutenant Ise Nanao appears in the chamber once more, having used shunpo to bypass many of the inner doors and hallways.

“Commander, we have received reports of an incident in the Courtyard of Division Eleven. Captain Kotetsu and an Advanced Relief Team are already on scene and treating one of the injured - Captain Fujimori.”

The eyes of all four captains snap to the Lieutenant at the mention of the new Captain.

“What else do we know so far, Nanao-chan?”

“Not much of the incident itself, I’m afraid, but the only injured parties appear to be Captains Fujimori and Kenpachi, and substitute Kurosaki Ichigo. The latter two were duelling when the incident occured, and are being treated by Inoue Orihime.”

“I’d like them brought here as soon as possible, Nanao-chan. Including Inoue-chan.”

“Yessir!”

Feeling the beginnings of a headache, Shunsui pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs before turning to face the captains once more. “Now then, I trust that I can bring this little meeting to a close?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyanko - Japanese 'child language' for Kitty cat, based on the 'nyan' mimetic term for a cat's meow.   
> Nyanko-taichou - the above combined with the honorific translating to Captain. All together, it translates roughly to 'Captain Kitty-cat'.  
> Onna - literal translation of 'woman', but I left this as romanji because it sounds waaay more derogative, which Mayuri is definitely aiming for here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the dome of Orihime's rejection shield, Ichigo and Kenpachi recall some of what they remember, and Nanao arrives to summon them for a debriefing with the Commander.

At the conclusion of the fight and after much confusion over the way it had ended, all of the shinigami in the crowds had been dispersed with the assistance of several Division Eleven officers. Near the far end of the courtyard turned battlefield, a cloth tent bearing the insignia of the fourth Division had been hastily erected around where Captain Kotetsu was still working to treat Captain Fujimori, with help from her sister, Kiyone, who had already sent the rest of the advanced relief team back to their barracks.

Yumichika and Ikkaku stand between the cloth tent and Orihime’s barrier, conversing quietly about what had happened and occasionally glancing towards their Captain and Ichigo. And whilst they are not entirely sure how news of the battle and the resulting incident had reached Division Four so quickly, they know that it will only be a matter of time before the summons arrived from the Commander’s Office.

A chorus of gasps and hacking coughs emerge from behind Orihime’s  Souten Kisshun as Zaraki and Ichigo regain consciousness, and while their shihakushou are tattered and covered in blood, neither will have scars to remind them of their latest battle.

Ichigo is the first to peel his eyes open, blinking away the blurriness and gravel until the orange glow of Orihime’s barrier comes fully into focus. With his eyes now clear, he levers himself up onto an elbow and seeks her out, finding her already smiling at him.

“Orihime, what happened?”

“I’m not sure, but Fujimori-san did something,” she replied, glancing at the tent.

“That somehow doesn’t surprise me,” he said, following her gaze. “Is she okay?”

“Mhm, I think she will be. Captain Kotetsu is treating her.”

“The pansy  **_kidou-taichou_ ** interfered?!” shouted Kenpachi, lurching suddenly into a seated position. 

“Captain! If she hadn’t—”

Kenpachi interrupted his Lieutenant’s attempt at an explanation by striking the side of the barrier with a closed fist. “I don’t care!” 

Orihime realises his shouting was threatening to undo the work of her rejection shield and musters up every bit of courage she can before fixing him with a stare. “Captain Zaraki-san, please lie back down!”

Though initially shocked at how Orihime had spoken to him, he finally relents and lies down with a huff and turns his head towards Ichigo. “Oi, Ichigo, what happened?”

“Beats me. I suddenly had Zangetsu yelling at me to use my hollowfication to deflect something that was about to come off of your sword, and then those screens went up. Michiko really isn’t as weak as you might think, Kenpachi. She got that haori for a reason.”

Kenpachi mutters under his breath and glares towards the tent protecting Michiko.

Lieutenant Ise Nanao arrives in the almost deserted courtyard, a look of shock and pleasant surprise on her face at the remarkable lack of damage to the buildings, and the absence of injured parties, before setting her face back to a neutral expression and striding towards the solitary triage tent and the Captain kneeling beside it. 

Yumichika is the first to notice her arrival, but stays as quiet as possible as he alerts Ikkaku with a tap on his shoulder. They exchange quipped eyebrows, both wondering what had taken her so long to arrive, as well as questioning who was about to be summoned for the inevitable debriefing with Commander Kyouraku.

“Captain Kotetsu, what are the statuses of the injured?”

Isane pushes back on the soles of her feet to stand up and turns to face the Lieutenant, brushing gravel from her shihakushou as she does so.

“Inoue-san is currently treating Captain Zaraki and Kurosaki Ichigo, and as you can see, they have now both regained consciousness. The only other injured is Captain Fujimori, who also seems to be recovering but is not yet conscious.”

She nods curtly. “Very well. Please have her transported to the Commander’s chamber,” she said before turning to the orange dome. “Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. Commander Kyouraku would also like to see you both. Inoue-san, you may join to continue their treatment.”

Orihime nods and dismisses her barrier before standing up and moving to Ichigo’s side.

“Uh-oh! In trouble with the big boss,” Ikkaku said, trying to make light of the situation.

“Shaddup Ikkaku!”

After standing and shaking some residual soreness from his limbs, Ichigo puts an arm around Orihime’s waist and turns briefly to Zaraki. “See you up there, Kenpachi.”

“Bloody shunpo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny bit of romaji this time!
> 
> Kidou-taichou : 'taichou' translating as 'Captain' and used as an honourific name ending. I think it sounds way better this way than what it'd actually translate to (Captain Kidou)!!


	7. The Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Orihime learns more about Michiko, and is confronted with an embarrassing situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dialogue heavy chapter, and this one comes with !warnings for female nudity (full) and descriptions of injury.

After reluctantly agreeing to let Madarame Ikkaku escort him via shunpo, the meeting finally begins in the quarters of Commander Kyouraku. Kenpachi and Ichigo stand before the large desk at the back of the chamber, with orihime standing just behind them and focusing intently on her rejection shield. With some help from Shunsui, Michiko had been placed amongst the cushions close by to rest. 

“Righto! Let’s hear from you first, Zaraki-san.” Despite the concern they had all seen on his face for Michiko’s condition, his tone was as jovial as ever.

Kenpachi shrugs and crosses his arms defiantly. “Hmph. I don’t see the problem. Why am I here?”

“Captain Zaraki,” he began, standing up from his chair. “Whether you like it or not, you will be required to present your report on the incident that has just occurred. I don’t much like it either, but it’ll be my head that Central Forty-Six come for if we don’t. Please, indulge me?”

“Tch, fine. Ichigo finally agreed to our rematch! That’s all.”

Shunsui pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration and looks imploringly at the young substitute. “Ichigo-kun, what is your recollection?”

“Zangetsu started shouting at me to bring out more of my power to survive something that was about to happen. I vaguely remember seeing Michiko’s barriers go up before I was just completely overwhelmed by this massive amount of Kenpachi’s reiatsu. The next thing I remember is falling, and then waking up inside Orihime’s rejection shield.” 

His eyes land briefly on Michiko, still experiencing difficulties with her breathing.

“Thank-you, Ichigo-kun. Seems Mikko-chan is still recovering, so would you mind letting me know what happened from your perspective, Inoue-chan?” 

The request shocks her, and she struggles to find her feet in order to move from behind Ichigo and Captain Zaraki. 

“Of course! I was watching the fight, but also talking with Fujimori-san, Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san. Abarai-kun came by and Fujimori-san took him away for a few minutes to talk. When she came back, she asked that I put up Santen Kesshun in front of the crowd. I saw the barriers go up, and almost immediately there was a massive burst of yellow reiatsu from inside them. The screens only held for a little while, and Fujimori-san moved in front of the one that was about to break. I had to concentrate more after I saw that to make sure Santen Kesshun stayed up, but I felt her reiatsu increase like it had when Karin-chan used Mikadzuki for the first time last month. When I looked up, she had shadowy wings and a tail, and larger versions of Tenshi Ryuuko had appeared next to her. When Ichigo and Captain Zaraki fell from the air, the dragon caught Ichigo, and the tiger caught Zaraki-san.” 

The words had tumbled from her mouth, and Shunsui remained silent for a long moment to process the information. Finally, he walks to the front of his desk and leans against it.

“And did you hear her say anything?” 

Orihime nods slowly, recalling the word Michiko had said. “ **_Dankuuori_ ** .”

Shunsui tilts his head in curiosity. “That’s all? You didn’t hear her use the command phrases for her shikai or bankai?”

“Sorry, I didn’t hear anything like that.”

“Interesting. Thank you, Inoue-chan.”

“Kyouraku-san, what does that mean?” asked Ichigo.

“A strangely similar incident happened before Mikko-chan went away to the mountains. At that time, I saw the wings and tail that Inoue-chan just described, but they were the result of her releasing  **_In’you Tenshi Ryuuko_ ** , her bankai.” 

Kenpachi remains disinterested, but Ichigo and Orihime, with their eyes wide in surprise, also turn to look at Michiko when the Commander’s attention goes back to her. 

Her breathing is still laboured, with an audible wheeze on the inhale, but her eyelids flutter open as she searches for the voice she heard. 

“Shuushuu?” 

With a small smile directed at no one in particular, Shunsui moves away from the desk and kneels next to her, lifting her head gently onto his lap. “Mikko-chan, can you hear me?” 

Her eyes are glazed and unable to focus on his face. “Shun’o,  _ souten _ ,” she whispered. 

Without a word, Orihime sends Shun’o and Ayame to reform their rejection barrier over Michiko’s body. 

Shunsui tips his head towards Orihime in a gesture of gratitude before looking at the two shinigami. Kenpachi still hadn’t turned away from the now empty desk, and he stood stock still with his arms still folded across his chest, determined to not look at Michiko. Ichigo, on the other hand, had turned around fully and looked concerned for Michiko, his fingers moving to interlock with Orihime’s. 

“Zaraki-san, Ichigo-kun, please report to Captain Kotetsu to resume your treatments,” he said before looking at Ichigo with a reassuring and knowing smile. “I’ll pop over with Inoue-chan in a bit.”

As the Captain and the Substitute leave the room, Shunsui motions for Orihime to come closer, moving a cushion from beside him to the other side of Michiko for her to kneel on. For a while, the awkward silence is only interrupted by Michiko’s laboured breathing and the soft hum of Souten Kisshun.

“Shuu-kun,” she muttered. The pain from the effort was painted on her face.

“I’m right here, little owl.”

The faintest smile touches the corner of her mouth. “Is everyone okay?”

“Oh, Mikko-chan,” he sighed, “everyone’s fine, thanks to you. Again.”

She lightly fingers the fabric of the  **_nagajyuban_ ** Captain Kotetsu had wrapped her in, a strangely disappointed expression on her face. “Not yours.”

Shunsui chuckles wholeheartedly and ruffles her hair. “I wasn’t close enough this time!” he joked before turning more serious. “If you can, please tell me what happened.”

Michiko winces as she tries to wet her throat. “Nozarashi screamed. Orihime, shield.  _ Dankuuori _ . One broke. Manipulate, negate.” 

The broken and incomplete sentences were the best she could manage, and she can only hope that Shunsui is able to piece it all together.

He ponders her words carefully, stroking her hair as he does so. “You didn’t even use shikai,” he said after a moment.

“No. Yama-jii, too mad. Shuu-kun, mad?”

“Not in the least.” 

She smiles weakly before falling unconscious once more. 

As much as he wants to trust and believe her, he probes her reiatsu just as he used to all those years ago by focusing on her spirit thread. The disbelieving shake of his head is barely perceptible as he senses the truth to her words. 

“Ho boy. How did you get so much stronger, Mikko-chan?” he asked at a whisper, still stroking her hair as one might affectionately pet an animal.

Orihime, who had been trying desperately to focus on her rejection shield instead of listening to the conversation between Shunsui and Michiko, finally lifts her head to look at him.

“Excuse me, Captain Commander-sama?”

“Sorry, talking to myself is something of a habit these days. You look worried, though not for me I hope!” His tone had returned to its previous level of joviality.

“Uhm, no, it’s not that. What I mean to say is, it’s Fujimori-san; I’m struggling to reject her injuries. The only other time this happened was when Ichigo…when Ulquiorra first put a hole in his chest.”

“Right, so this feels similar?” As he spoke, he discreetly squeezed Michiko’s upper arm, feeling for and quickly finding the chains that had sent her away in the first place.

“I’m not sure,” she began, thinking of how best to explain the similarities. “Back then, it was Ulquiorra’s reiatsu in the hole that delayed the rejection, but as soon as I realised who the reiatsu belonged to,  _ Souten Kisshun _ was able to reject it. Now, it’s like I can’t tell what reiatsu belongs to Fujimori-san, even though I’ve removed both Ichigo’s and Captain Zaraki’s reiatsu from her injuries. I just wish I knew more…”

Shunsui eyes Orihime with a curious expression on his face, debating internally how much he could share with her. He quickly concedes with the knowledge that knowing more about her past could help the human woman’s efforts, and besides, he can no longer hold back on his urge to brag about the young shinigami and her extraordinary abilities.

“Our Mikko-chan’s always been an enigma! The incident I touched on earlier, that was just over one hundred and seven years ago now. At that time, Mikko-chan used her bankai to contain and negate something she referred to as a ‘reiatsu bomb’. Now, outside of emergencies like the Quincy invasion, and back when you kids first came here as  **_ryokka_ ** , the release of a zanpakutou to shikai and bankai is strictly prohibited. Mikko-chan knew that, yet she did it anyway. If she hadn’t, the losses would’ve been astronomical, and our young Ichigo-kun might not have been born!”

Her head jolts back up to Shunsui’s, her eyes widened. “Eh?”

“This was back when Isshin was Captain of the Tenth Division. Under his instruction and supervision, five of his subordinates entered blade meditation that evening. One of the zanpakutou reportedly exploded, and caused a chain reaction with the other blades, making the shinigami lose control of their reiatsu and creating that bomb. Thanks to Mikko-chan, not a single life was lost that evening.”

“The five shinigami?”

“Yeah, they all survived. It took them a while, and none of them were able to recover their reiatsu fully, but they survived all the same.”

“So she did the same thing today, but without using bankai?”

“Seems that way. If you’re wondering how, you’re not the only one!”

“It’s not so much that, Commander Kyouraku-sama. Fujimori-san said something about Commander Yamamoto-sama being mad.”

“Well, it’s as I said, the use of a released zanpakutou outside of special wartime measures goes against the regulations of both the Gotei and Central Forty-Six.”

“Right.” Orihime replied, clearly not quite believing his reasoning, shown by the furrowing of her eyebrows.

Michiko coughs weakly as she opens her eyes once more. “She’s smart, Shuushuu. Exile, punishment. I need a moment…chains.”

“I thought as much.” After lowering her head back onto a cushion, Shunsui ruffles her hair once more before he stands and walks towards the balcony. “I’ll be out here if you need me,” he called back. 

Orihime sits confused, watching as the Commander retreats from the room and wondering what Michiko had meant. 

Michiko draws her attention back to her by grabbing at her hand, but she doesn’t have the strength to maintain the hold. Instead, she waits for Orihime to look at her before she moves her hand back towards herself and points to the string belt around her waist. 

“Please, untie. Don’t be shy,” she tried to laugh, but the only sound that comes is a wet and crackling cough. 

The area of  _ Souten Kisshun _ expands to surround both of them as Orihime hesitantly pulls open the robe. Every part of Michiko’s shihakushou had disintegrated in the blast or had fallen away in the aftermath. With the robe open, Orihime sees the chains that had sent the Commander out of the room so quickly. 

Michiko’s legs, torso, and the tops of her arms are surrounded by thick and heavy-looking chains that have the appearance of cold steel but are in fact formed entirely from reiatsu. The contrast between these chains and those that hold her dual zanpakutou blades against her forearms is stark, with the latter looking more like ornately decorated jewelry that Michiko had previously explained as being kidou-based. 

She can’t stop the colour rising to her face. “Fujimori-san, your body!” 

Michiko tries to laugh once more at the woman’s innocence, but her eyes are sad and dim. With immense difficulty she once more lifts her arm to try and touch Orihime’s face. She coughs again, still finding speech difficult. 

“What do we need to do, Fujimori-san?” Her eyes took on a serious look. 

“Ryuuko heads, my neck.” 

Orihime had not yet glanced that far up, but sure enough small heads of the dragon and tiger sat against her throat. Slowly, she guides Michiko’s arm until her fingers can brush against the metal forms. 

“ **_Nagase_ ** .” The command word had been spoken at nothing more than a whisper, but the eyes of the twin spirits glow purple and the chains begin to unwind from her flesh. Orihime can only watch in amazement as she feels  _ Souten Kisshun _ slowly responding better to the injuries. In the time it takes for the chains to fully detach from her and slowly coil around each other on the floor at her head, Michiko is already finding breathing easier. 

Now that they had been removed from her body, Orihime notices that the chains seem to have their own reiatsu. 

“Those chains…” She doesn’t quite know where to look, so her gaze fixates on the coil of chain that looks too small to have wrapped around her body so many times.

“The reiatsu of the five,” Michiko explained in a voice that was now less raspy.

“The rejection is working better now.”

“Yes, I can feel it. You worked hard for this, Orihime!” To demonstrate, Michiko breathes deeply with no concerning noises or pain.

“Yeah…” A sadness overcomes the sudden burst of pride in her chest. 

“Your sixth petal. You struggle?” she asked, pushing herself to sit up. Her robe slips from her back and lands silently on the floor behind her.

Tears spring from her eyes as she nods. “Tsubaki-kun. He’s been injured too many times. It’s my fault, I hesitate.” 

Michiko brushes a tear from her cheek before dropping her arm to where the hairpins are attached to the collar of her kimono. 

“You worry about him getting hurt, so you don’t train with him,” she tentatively extends a finger to touch the surface on one of the hairpins which was currently missing two of its points. Orihime feels her cheeks go an even deeper red as Michiko examines the hibiscus shield pins. She identifies Tsubaki’s petal and closes her eyes. “Tsubaki, what do you think?” 

The sprite emerges and hovers above Michiko’s finger. “How the,—” he stops suddenly and lifts his scarf to cover his eyes, “— cover yourself, woman!”

Orihime’s shocked eyes dart between Tsubaki and Michiko. “Tsubaki-kun! Fujimori-san, did you bring him out?” 

Michiko nods as she ties the kimono she had been given by the Relief Division back around her. “Yes. Look, I’m slightly less naked now. Tsubaki, I wanted to know how you felt about Orihime not training with you as much.”

“It used to seriously annoy me, but now I don’t mind as much. Now that she has  **_Shiten Koushun_ ** , I actually have something to do occasionally. That’s because she trained so goddamn hard, especially after that damned fool Ichigo gave up his powers!” 

Michiko smiles widely as she feels the potential in the tiny sprite. “Interesting. Orihime, Tsubaki, I would like to train you.” 

Orihime’s eyes go wide once more. “Fujimori-san! You’re a Captain now, and you have the task force for the barrier! How will you have time?” 

Tsubaki whirls around and gives Orihime an annoyed look.

“Don’t worry about it! At the minute, I’m a Captain without barracks, let alone subordinates. As for the task force…well, that will take a while. I’ll still be coming to your world occasionally to help Karin, so I can work with you at the same time!” 

When Orihime doesn’t immediately respond, Tsubaki flies up to her face and starts hitting her and tugging at her lips. “Why are you hesitating, woman?!”

“ **_Aitatata_ ** _ ~ _ ! Thank you, Fujimori-san. We would love to train with you.”

Satisfied, Tsubaki quickly returns to the pin on Orihime’s collar, and she also recalls Souten Kisshun after Shun’o reports there is no more they can do.

After a few minutes of sitting in a strangely comfortable silence, Michiko stands and moves towards the coil of chains. She can still sense a significant amount of power in them, and she sighs as she realises that she’ll have to reapply them. With her reiatsu now so low, it wouldn’t be safe for Ryuuko to materialise and help her as they had been doing since her return. Placing her index finger between her breasts, she silently calls forth the five binding points before turning her head back to Orihime, who was still sitting on the floor. 

“Orihime, I have to put these chains back on now,” she once again unties the string belt and lets the robe fall open as she speaks.

“Oh! Is it something I could help with?” 

Michiko can’t keep the shock from her face as she whirls around. 

Orihime blushes all over again as Michiko’s robe flies off. “I mean, I’d like to help if I can. You’ve already helped us so much.”

“Thank you, Orihime. I would really appreciate it.” Bending down, she touches a finger to the length of chain and it splits into four parts. Taking one end of each, she attaches them to the anchor points on her elbows and ankles. “I’ve never explained this before, but it’s not nearly as simple as taking them off!”

Standing up and brushing invisible dust from the bottom of her kimono, Orihime moves closer to Michiko. “If it helps, I did notice the way they were wrapped around your legs before you removed them. I think I can remember.” 

Michiko smiles. This human, who had diverted her gaze from the moment Michiko’s robe had first fallen open, was now willing to move past her embarrassment in order to help someone who was easily over a century her elder. “That helps a lot, actually. I’ve already attached the chains at the ankles, and they don’t have to be pulled tight. Just do as much as you feel comfortable with, okay?” 

“It’d be kinda weird to still call you ‘Fujimori-san’ after this!” she joked, trying to ease some of her lingering embarrassment as she kneels to wrap the chain on her leg. 

She pauses with one of the chains in her hand. “I have never been keen on all that formality anyway, so please call me whatever makes you feel more comfortable.”

“I think I will call you ‘Michiko-san’,” she decided with a resolute nod. “Can I ask you something a little personal?”

“I am as naked now as I was on the day of my birth, and you are still worried about something like that?” she asked with a light chuckle. “Go ahead.”

“How can you be so comfortable, being naked in front of me? We’ve not known each other for very long,” she clarified, still blushing profusely 

Michiko stays quiet for what feels like forever, her mouth twisting from one side to the other as she ponders how best to answer the question. Unlike Shunsui’s hesitation earlier, her silence and consideration is not borne from a place of trust and confidentiality in the human girl, but instead from Orihime’s innocence. There is also the question of whether Orihime is asking for a story to permeate the silence of the chamber, or for advice.

“I fear that story will bring you neither comfort nor answers, if that is what you are hoping for,” she paused as the first chain reached the central binding point between her breasts and feeds the end of the chain through it before she continued, “but what I can say is this: the ‘comfort’ that you mentioned came after many, many years.” 

“I wonder if I could ever be like you, Michiko-san.”

“There is something to be said of the love of a good and decent person to help us push past what we believe to be our limits. Ichigo is a good man, Orihime, and I believe you will surprise yourself by what you can accomplish with him beside you.”

Her second chain reaches the central point as Orihime rises to her feet holding the remainders of the chains she had wrapped around her legs. 

Michiko smiles as she takes them and also loops them into the central anchor. As she had done previously, she channels her reiatsu into the chains and initiates the final stage of the binding. Finally, the twin heads of Ryuuko form around her collarbone, and she moves to where she had shed her temporary robe. 

“A good and decent person,” she repeated quietly to herself with a smile, “have you ever been in love with someone like that, Michiko-san?”

“Oh, yes! I was very fortunate in that I was able to fall in love with the same person, the very best person, every day for many years.” After securing the thin sash tightly across her waist, she walks back to Orihime and places a hand on her shoulder. “It is true when you said we have not known each other for long, Orihime, but I truly hope that this situation can pave the way to me becoming the person you can turn to when you have more ‘ _ personal _ ’ questions. My very first human friend,” she concluded with a childlike grin.

“Say, Mikko-chan, is it safe for me to come back in yet?” asked Shunsui as he turned away from the balcony with his hand firmly covering his remaining eye.

Both women turn their heads to look towards the Commander and have to stop themselves from laughing at his comical appearance. 

“Yes,” Michiko replied after composing herself.

He crosses the room at a quickened pace and pulls Michiko into an embrace, his large forearms encircling her neck, and the height difference between them meaning that her head was pressed against his chest. 

“How’re you feeling?” he asked after a long moment.

“A lot better if I could breathe, Shuu-kun.”

He knows she’s probably exaggerating, embarrassed by the physical contact after so many years and in front of Orihime, but the way she hits his back the way a fighter might tap out during a match finally convinces him to finally release his grip and stand back a little, looking towards Orihime with a wide grin on his face as he does so. 

“Inoue-chan, you have my gratitude for helping Mikko-chan recover. We only just got her back, and I’d hate to lose her again so soon.”

Her face flushes at Shunsui’s words. “It was really no problem! With everything Michiko-san’s done for Karin-chan, I was happy to help!”

“Orihime, I hope you will not think any less of me, but I must ask that you do not tell anyone,—” she punctuated her next words with a raised hand, “—including Ichigo, the real reason I was sent away. At least until I confess to the other Captains,” she said with a grimace.

With a lump forming in her throat from not being able to tell Ichigo about everything that had happened during her extended trip to the Commander’s office, Orihime can only nod to show her understanding of Michiko’s request. 

“Now that that’s all sorted, I promised Ichigo-kun I’d take Inoue-chan over to the Fourth Division. Mikko-chan, do you know where to go for a new haori?”

“No, but I do not need one.” Seeing Shunsui preparing to argue her statement, she elaborates. “Orihime will attest to the fact that I was not wearing it in the courtyard, and should you not believe her, there’s also the two officers from Kenpachi’s Division and Renji who saw me without it.”

“Well you only got it last night so I guess I can’t be upset at you for forgetting to wear it,” he conceded before moving to stand next to Orihime. “You’ve surely experienced shunpo by now, right?”

“Yes. Michiko-san’s shunpo is very fast.”

“Don’t worry, I always was too slow for our Mikko-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dankuuori - based on Kidou #81 (Dankuu/Splitting Void), combined with 'ori' meaning 'cage/cell'. Simultaneously summons four/six/multiple dankuu barriers in a box formation.  
> In'you Tenshi Ryuuko - The ~full name~ of Michiko's bankai! In'you: Cosmic Dual Forces. Tenshi:celestial being(s). Ryuuko: Dragon and Tiger. "Cosmic Dual Forces of The Celestial Dragon and Tiger". It's a mouthful.  
> [[Little Owl - If you'd like to find out how Shunsui came to give Michiko this pet name, you can read 'The Little Owl' listed in My Works!]]  
> Nagajyuban - A type of 'underwear' (in the loosest sense of the word) which is worn under the kimono/other traditional japanese clothing.  
> Ryokka - I had to transcribe this from memory 'cos I couldn't find it anywhere. IIRC, it translates roughly as 'unwelcomed souls'.  
> Nagase - Inflection of the verb 'nagasu' meaning many things, including 'to shed'.  
> Shiten Koushun - First demonstrated during the Xcution Arc, this is an improved version of the protection shield which uses Tsubaki as a 'bodyguard' to strike back at anyone who tries to attack the shield.  
> Aitatata - Lit. OW OW OW! 
> 
> If you think I missed something, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Yorushiku Onegaishimasu - 'Please treat me well', or 'I look forward to working with you'.  
> Souten Kisshun - Orihime's restorative shield, formed by Ayame and Shun'o. (The latter of which is canonically male!)


End file.
